


Stiles In The Water

by Morgan_Kaged



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has returned and she wants revenge. Stiles is a way to get that revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not inflected with ‘Teen Wolf’ or own any rights in any way. All rights belong respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. This is in accordance to the Copyright Act 2005 as to my knowledge. No characters belong to me but the plot and story are mine own creation and works.
> 
> This is by no means meant to act as a medical or scientific guide to drowning or how to revive someone who has drowned. This is fiction and will based on some research I did I am by no means writing to be used as a guide or am I trained in how to revive a person who has drowned.

**Stiles In The Water**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: Kate has returned and she wants revenge. Stiles is a way to get that revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I am not inflected with ‘Teen Wolf’ or own any rights in any way. All rights belong respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. This is in accordance to the Copyright Act 2005 as to my knowledge. No characters belong to me but the plot and story are mine own creation and works.**

**This is by no means meant to act as a medical or scientific guide to drowning or how to revive someone who has drowned. This is fiction and will based on some research I did I am by no means writing to be used as a guide or am I trained in how to revive a person who has drowned.**

* * *

It was a cave, like Malia’s gave but bigger and had a large pool of cool water in it. It was more of a grotto rather than a cave. Stiles stood and faced his abductor in the flesh. The Kate Argent. She was back from the dead but not the same as he had last seen her; she was blue, feline and more deadly than ever. What was worse was Kate was hell bent on revenge. And she had decided to start her revenge on Stiles.

Stiles had almost been used as a weapon to hurt Scott before with Gerald beating into him in the Argent basement. Stiles had refused to let that happen though, to this very day Scott and his father thought that Stiles had a fight with players from a rival lacrosse team then beat up so Scott would find his best friend in a beaten bloody pulp. Whatever happens Stiles had already promised himself he would do anything in his power not to allow Kate to use him as a weapon against Scott. Not on his dying breath.

“Scott knows my scent. He’ll find me and kill you.” Stiles told her in an attempt to scare her off. His arms still bruised and sore from where she dragged him away and into this cave grotto.

“And all he’ll find is his best friend, lifeless, cold and limp.” Kate informed him with an evil wide smile that made Stiles’ stomach churn.

“Scott will find me.” Stiles warned, his heart started hammering in fear. He didn’t know what Kate planned to do to him but he knew that it wouldn’t be nice and that he would be no match to fight her off if whatever she did. She was a werejaguar while Stiles was just human.. He couldn’t do the things Scott could do.

“I’m counting on it.” Kate told him and licked her lips. She shifted into her blue from, feline fangs forming and used all her strength to push Stiles into the deep pond that was in the cave grotto. Stiles fall into the freezing water and splashed with his arms and legs in shock and fright. He knew what happened to a body when it drowned. He knew exactly what happened and how unpleasant it was in the end.

“Scott will kill you.” Stiles told her in a desperate plea to get Kate to change her mind. He couldn’t have Scott be the one to find his dead body, he couldn’t. The pain Scott would go though as he would fish Stiles out and know that Kate had killed him to hurt him. Stiles promised himself he would not be a weapon to hurt Scott. Stiles tried to climb out of the water but he was met with Kate’s strong hand. Kate placed her hand on Stiles’ head and forced him under the water.

“Bye bye Stiles.” Kate laughed as Stiles trashed under the water desperate to come to surface. She kept her hand firmly in his soft brown hair holding him under the water. Stiles started to struggle to breathe as his movements slowed down; his fingers grasping at the water and trying to pull himself out. Kate smiled enjoying the slight of the drowning boy in front of her.

Stiles opened his mouth briefly desperate for air and gasped as water poured through his airways, filling his nose and mouth. Stiles’ vision was going blurry and he couldn’t breathe. I’m going to die, he thought as his limbs became too weak to make movements. He tried to close his airways again and hold his breath but it seemed too late. There was so much water, making him feel heavy and tired. His eyes could barely stay open but he knew once they closed he was going to die. Stiles limp cold fingertips managed to touch Kate’s arm but he was already out of strength to try and pull her off him. He was helpless; he was helpless as she was going to murder him to hurt his best friend. He thought about Scott finding his body and having to pull him out of the water, he thought about his Dad who’d already lost everyone only to lose him and be alone, he thought about Malia who would have to cope with her guilt without his help, he thought about Lydia who probably couldn’t cope with losing another friend and he thought about Melissa who had been there for when his Mom died and when he was in hospital. He couldn’t leave them to pick up the pieces but now the water was in it kept coming in through his nose and wouldn’t stop.

Stiles slowly slipped out of consciousness, all movement stopped. Even the bubbles that formed from his mouth had stopped. Kate smiled and let go as she watched the teenage boy sink to the bottom of the pool.

“Now the really fun part.” Kate told herself as she used his phone to text Stiles. She typed into the phone “Kate has me in the cave at the coast. Please help” before pushing the send button.

“And that was for Allison.” Kate said before tossing the phone into the pool alongside Stiles and left while laughing. This was just so delicious, revenge had never been easier. 

* * *

Scott looked at his phone and saw his text from Stiles and assumed it was something about their economics homework. He sighed and placed his book to the side where he read Stiles’ plea for help and face went white. Derek had told him about Kate, how she had turned into a werejaguar, how she wanted revenge for her “death” and now for Allison’s. Scott knew he was partly to blame for what had happened to her but not Stiles. Not his sweet human Stiles. Stiles who always said sarcasm was his best defence. Stiles who had already been through hell and back and cried himself to sleep each night because of everything that happened to him and people he’d known since he was a baby.

“I’m coming Stiles....I’m coming.” Scott promised his phone sent a quick text to Stiles telling him to hold on and that he was on his way before leaving. He knew Stiles wouldn’t have much time left and Kate wouldn’t want on her revenge. 

* * *

When Scott finally managed to track Stiles down to the grotto cave he saw Stiles in the pool. He was still and lying at the bottom of it and Kate was nowhere to be seen.

“No Stiles....no....no.” Scott said as he threw himself into the water. He swam down to the bottom of the pool and wrapped his arm around his limp lifeless friend and pulled him up. Scott climbed out of the pool and laid Stiles’ cold body on the ground. Stiles was forming out of the mouth and was the stillest he had ever seen his hyperactive friend. His lips and fingernails were blue.

“Oh Stiles please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.” Scott said with tears in his eyes. Scott carefully tilted Stiles’ head onto his side trying to let out as much water from his friend as possible. He didn’t know how long Stiles had been lying at the bottom of the pool but he did know that it was too long. Once it looked like all the water was out Scott turned Stiles head back and tried to remember everything he had ever learnt at health class.

“We just got to get you breathing. We gotta get you breathing Stiles.” Scott said as a tear slide down his face. Scott pinched Stiles’ nose and placed his mouth on Stiles’. He didn’t care about the form, not when he had to save Stiles. Scott breathed into Stiles’ mouth strongly four times and then listened to see if he could hear Stiles’ breathing. He breathed strongly into Stiles’ mouth again.

“C’mon Stiles. Please....I need you.” Scott told his lifeless friend and breathed into Stiles’ mouth a finally time. Stiles coughed and he could feel weak cold fingers digging into the material of his jacket.

“Scott?” Stiles asked weakly. His clothes were soaked through and his lips and fingernails till blue. He knew he needed to get Stiles to a hospital to make sure he didn’t get pneumonia and heart failure but right now all he could do was hold his freezing friend to his body.

“It’s okay Stiles, it’s okay, you’re okay Stiles.” Scott repeatedly mumbled over and over again.

“Scott....Kate....she.” Stiles started, he could barely keep his eyes open which was not a good sign. God how long had he been under water for?

“It’s okay, I know, c’mon we need to get you to a hospital okay?” Scott told him and kept Stiles in his arms.

“Scott....s’cold.” Stiles mumbled barely able to stand on his own.

“I know, I know, we’ll get you warmed up I promise.” Scott told him. 

* * *

A couple hours later Stiles was lying in a hospital bed with a thermal blanket over him and changed into hospital pyjamas. He was so exhausted he’d fallen asleep straight away. Scott stayed by his side scared of losing him again. Sheriff had been called and rushed right over. He sat in the small arm chair by Stiles’ bed holding his slowly warming up hand.

“D-Dad?” Stiles mumbled as he blinked his eyes open.

“Hey Buddy I’m here.” Sheriff told him softly.

“How you feeling Stiles?” Scott asked worried.

“Little warmer....you saved me.” Stiles replied.

“You saved me once.” Scott answered and pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead. His arm was still damp against him but he wasn’t as cold as he had been.

“How long do I have to stay in?” Stiles asked and wiggled slightly.

“The doctors said they want to keep you in overnight to keep an eye on you. If you’re okay tonight we can take you home tomorrow.” Sheriff told him.

“Okay Dad....Chunky Monkey?” Stiles asked?

“Yeah once you go I’ll buy you some Chunky Monkey. Chunky Monkey for my Cheeky Monkey.” Sheriff answered Stiles with a smile.

“That’s good.” Stiles smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

“Is he suppose to sleep this much?” Scott asked worried.

“I think so. The doctors said he’d be tired.” Sheriff reassured him. “Hey Scott....thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Scott told him.

“Yes I do, you really saved my boy back there. He’s alive because of you Scott. I don’t know what I would do without him. Thank you.” Sheriff thanked Scott.

“It’s okay....I’m just glad he’s okay.” Scott said.

“C’mere Scott please.” Sheriff said and held his arms out. Scott curled himself into Sheriff’s embrace.

“Thank you.” Sheriff told him as he hugged the boy he still had to cut the crusts off for. The same boy who had just saved his son, his everything. Sheriff honestly didn’t know what he would do with himself if Stiles had died. For a long time Stiles had been the only reason Sheriff got out of bed in the morning.

“It’s okay.” Scott told him and he meant it. Stiles was going to be fine and that meant everything would be okay. He’d worry about Kate Argent another time for now he was just going to watch over Stiles, alive and close to being well Stiles. 

* * *

Kate Argent stood across the street from the hospital and snarled. She hadn’t expected the boy to live at all; he was supposed to be dead. Maybe she should have held him under longer. But he had been under so long that Kate doubted Scott would have been able to find him in time. She’d wanted Scott to find Stiles’ dead body, for Scott to know that his friend had been murdered at her hands, for Scott’s whole world to fall apart so she could kill his Mom and watch him crumble.

“Maybe next time Scott McCall. Next time he won’t be so lucky.” Kate promised to the air before storming off and hatching her new revenge plan. She would destroy half this town if she had too but she would get her revenge. And cause some chaos along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: morgankagedisthealphanow  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @BetaSage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
